


Jesper Learns How to Play The Flute (and annoys Kaz)

by That_random_weirdo



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_random_weirdo/pseuds/That_random_weirdo
Summary: Kaz Brekker moved swiftly across the cobblestones, a thunderous expression on his face. Wylan immediately assumed the worst and was hurrying out to meet him when he saw that Kaz was (un)fortunately dragging Jesper along with him.He was still playing the damn flute.





	Jesper Learns How to Play The Flute (and annoys Kaz)

Jesper Fahey was a terrible student.  
It hadn’t started out that way. Wylan had initially been overjoyed to hear that Jesper was making good on his promise to learn the flute, even if it was only to annoy Kaz. In his opinion, annoying Kaz was actually a bonus.  
At first, it seemed like a wonderful opportunity. They were out in the garden where it was sunny and warm, a light breeze blowing. The scenery was idyllic,weather perfect, and student sitting rapt and attentive.   
Then Jesper had lifted the flute to his lips, and started to play.  
Logically Wylan knew that he couldn’t expect much after a half-hour of instruction. But the simple tune Jesper had rendered anew was so terrible that it wasn’t even recognizable as music.   
After five minutes, he felt like his ears were going to shrivel up and die.  
After fifteen minutes he gave up altogether.  
To make matters worse, Jesper was obviously no longer paying attention. He goofed off, made weird faces at Wylan, and blatantly ignored the pleas for him to stop.  
Wylan wondered if Kaz would help him hide the body if he did end up strangling him.  
In the end, Wylan sent Jesper over to the Slat and let him become the Dregs problem.  
The silence that followed could only be described as pure, simple bliss.  
Wylan wasn’t too worried when Jesper didn’t show up for dinner. Nor was he concerned when he wasn’t back by morning. But after a full week had passed, he had to admit that something must have gone terribly wrong.  
He was preparing to leave the house to go find him when he happened to glance through the window.  
Kaz Brekker moved swiftly across the cobblestones, a thunderous expression on his face. Wylan immediately assumed the worst and was hurrying out to meet him when he saw that Kaz was (un)fortunately dragging Jesper along with him.  
He was still playing the damn flute.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the product of my addled, sleep-deprived imagination.


End file.
